Bello durmiente
by Pauch
Summary: La Bella Durmiente con inspiración en Crepúsculo.Cuento corto. Un príncipe sin nombre duerme su sueño encantado hasta que una mujer que lo ame sea capaz de despertarlo con un beso y, así, darle un nombre.


El bello durmiente

Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un reino extraordinario, donde la gente era feliz y vivía en armonía. Los gobernantes de este reino era un joven rey su bella esposa, a quienes sus súbditos adoraban porque eran justos y generosos.

Un día se difundió en el reino la noticia de que los reyes estaban esperando un hijo, y todos celebraron la felicidad de los monarcas.

El heredero del trono nació en un día de invierno, que quiso ser inusualmente cálido, quizás para darle al recién llegado una bienvenida merecida.

El bebé resultó ser un rosado y saludable niño, que se adhirió de inmediato al pecho de la reina, mientras ella lo miraba amorosamente con ojos de madre.

Varias hadas concurrieron al lecho de la reina para honrar el nacimiento con sus dones mágicos.

Una de ellas le brindó al niño una voz de ángel, para que cuando cantara todo el mundo se detuviera a escucharlo deleitado.

Otra hada le concedió un corazón generoso y dulce, para que siempre fuera considerado y justo con sus súbditos, y fuera amados a su vez por ellos.

Y la última de las hadas le brindó el don más increíble: le dio una belleza tan pura que sería capaz de encandilar la mirada de todos los seres vivientes, e incluso opacar la hermosura inmaculada de la desnudez de una rosa.

Los reyes estaban tan satisfechos con los dones otorgados por las hadas, que las invitaron a cenar en el castillo con ellos. Pero cuando se dirigían al comedor riendo, ingresó al recinto el hada más vieja del reino, que se había retrasado por la decrepitud de su edad.

Ofendida porque no la habían aguardado, lanzó sobre el joven príncipe un hechizo maligno. El embrujo consistía en que, si el joven príncipe no encontraba el amor antes de la edad de veinticinco años, caería preso de un sueño profundo del que sólo podría despertar con el beso de una mujer que lo amara, y que él fuera capaz de amar.

Al principio, los reyes estaban asustados. Pero luego comprendieron que una criatura tan bella y dulce como su hijo nunca podría ser ignorante al amor. Y para probarlo, establecieron que todos llamarían al niño Príncipe hasta que encontrar a una mujer que lo amara y le diera, así, un nombre.

A medida que los años pasaron, el Príncipe fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un joven atractivo y viril, cuya voz de ángel cautivaba todos los oídos y cuyo corazón de oro era amado por su pueblo.

Pero aunque muchas mujeres hermosas e inteligentes buscaban su atención, dispuestas a ser su esposa, él no amaba sinceramente a ninguna.

Así los años se sucedieron, hasta que el Príncipe alcanzó la edad de veinticinco. Y una noche, durante un baile, el joven se desvaneció en el suelo y cayó presa del sueño profundo del que la vieja hada lo había hecho prisionero.

Fue entonces que los reyes comprendieron su error: con todas sus virtudes el Príncipe podía ser fácilmente amado, pero, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de amar.

Una profunda tristeza hizo mella en los monarcas y su pueblo, y pronto el reino palideció hundiéndose en el olvido, ocultándose en las profundidades de un bosque cuyos frondosos árboles cubrieron al castillo y al Príncipe Sin Nombre para siempre.

Y cuenta la historia que el Príncipe aún duerme su sueño encantado, esperando a aquella que pueda amarlo y revivirlo de su hechizo, para poder darle un nombre.

Pero desde esa época hasta hoy han transcurrido centenares de años, y ya hace mucho tiempo que las doncellas dejaron de buscar al Príncipe Sin Nombre. Y la historia ha pasado a convertirse en una leyenda en la que nadie cree, porque nunca nadie encontró el castillo oculto en el interior del bosque.

Mi nombre es Bella. Tengo diecisiete años y he escuchado esta historia incontables veces en los labios de mi abuela y de muchos otros habitantes del pueblo, convirtiéndose en una historia típica de nuestra región.

El bosque, en el cuál se encuentra escondido el castillo y el príncipe encantado, lo he conocido desde mi más temprana infancia, cuando jugaba con mis amigos. Y aún hoy, en la adolescencia, suelo regresar para deleitarme con el placer de retratarlo con mi cámara fotográfica.

No soy una persona especial. Nunca lo he sido. Soy sólo otro ser de esos que transitan los intrincados caminos de la vida. No poseo ningún brillo diferente. No fui tocada por la varita mágica de un hada madrina. Y, ciertamente, no soy una exótica princesa escapada del Oriente.

Sin embargo, con mis inocentes diecisiete años, esa tarde sentí que el destino había puesto su mano piadosa sobre mi.

Era un hermoso día de primavera cuando me adentré en el bosque con mi cámara digital colgando del cuello. Era apenas pasado el mediodía, pero por esas cosas que tienen la fotografía y la soledad, las horas se me pasaron en un instante y pronto estaba anocheciendo.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo de anaranjados y violetas, decidí emprender el regreso. Pero al intentar volver sobre mis huellas, comprendí que me hallaba en un lugar extraño y, por ende, completamente perdida.

Fue un suceso de lo más insólito, considerando que conozco el bosque desde mi infancia y casi como la palma de mi mano. Asíque me propuse no perder la calma y comencé a andar, segura de que pronto daría con el camino de regreso a la civilización.

Caminé por un tiempo larguísimo. Diría que fueron horas, pero sería imposible precisar el tiempo dado que mi reloj misteriosamente dejó de funcionar. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que en realidad no transcurrió ni siquiera un segundo, porque la vida pareció detenerse en ese instante y el cielo permaneció en el crepúsculo durante mi caminata por el bosque.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que mis piernas ya no resistirían y comenzaba a perder toda esperanza, vi un claro de luz que se filtraba entre las matas de los árboles. Comencé a correr hacia la luminosidad y quedé maravillada cuando mi mirada se posó en el paisaje que se desplegaba ante mis ojos: frente a mi se alzaba un fabuloso castillo cuya belleza ni el tiempo ni el olvido habían logrado corromper.

Guiada por el impulso, y por una creciente curiosidad, decidí entrar. El interior era espléndido. Estaba decorado lujosamente, y las salas eran enormes y luminosas, con paredes cubiertas de cuadros y antiguos tapices. Los detalles de las escaleras y puertas eran de oro, y los muebles eran de una madera de finísima calidad.

Ascendí al piso superior por una escalera de cuentos, tallada en mármol blanco y cubierta por una alfombra roja que no podía pertenecer menos que a un rey. Finalmente, llegué a un corredor cuyas paredes presentaban una sucesión extraordinaria de puertas, que conducían, indudablemente, a las habitaciones. Y al final del majestuoso pasillo alcancé a ver el resplandor de una luz que no era natural.

Me acerqué caminando lento, pero sin miedo, y quedé paralizada cuando mis ojos descubrieron la fuente de la luminosidad. Sobre una cama de cedro imperial, yacía un elegantemente un joven de aspecto real, durmiendo un sueño profundo y sin molestias que pude adivinar que llevaba ya años.

Me aproximé para contemplarlo mejor y me encontré fascinada con la vista frente a mis ojos.

El joven dormido poseía una belleza imposible de describir, que cautivó mi corazón y mi alma en un instante. Tenía un aspecto infantil y desprotegido, pero maduro y seguro a la vez. Emanaba de él un calor tibio de juventud y vida, y me dieron de pronto deseos de abrazarlo y acunarlo en mis brazos para protegerlo.

Tenía el cabello corto de color bronce, suave como el sueño eterno del que era prisionero. Sus ojos, aunque cerrados, denotaban una expresión triste. Sus labios rosados parecían suaves y tersos, y pude adivinar en ese instante que su sonrisa era gloriosa.

Estaba desnudo, pero…¿cómo describir su desnudez?. Me sería imposible hacerlo con simples palabras humanas, porque no creo que ni en el alfabeto de los dioses existan vocablos suficientes. Era, simple e indescriptiblemente perfecto.

Y su piel…Ay su piel! Era una seda inmaculada y lisa, que se ajustaba a su anatomía como no podría hacerlo ninguna vestidura, y que delineaba los contornos de su cuerpo en un modo que casi era doloroso para los ojos.

En m mente, el joven dormido se me antojó una aparición celestial y divina, y por un momento me pregunté si no me hallaba en el cielo y entre ángeles, porque me resultó increíble pensar que pudiera existir tanta belleza en la tierra.

Cuando por fin pude recobrar la cordura y regresar a la realidad, se me vino a la mente la vieja historia que mi abuela me contaba en la infancia, y no tuve dudas de que me hallaba en el reino maravillo, en el castillo del cuento y ante la presencia del famoso Príncipe Sin Nombre.

Mi primera reacción fue el impulso de besarlo, pero mi raciocinio me detuvo. Si todas las doncellas de su época, hermosas, adorables y finas, no había podido conseguir su amor y, así, salvarlo de su destino, ¿cómo iba yo, una muchacha común y corriente, a despertarlo de su sueño encantado?

Con el corazón destrozado, alcé mi cámara, le saqué una única foto, para llevarme conmigo el recuerdo de su incandescente belleza, y me dispuse a partir.

Pero cuando estaba atravesando el umbral, me detuve en mis pasos y volví sobre mis pensamientos. Y entonces decidí que, por primera vez en mi vida, iba a seguir mi corazón en detrimento de mi intelecto. Iba a besar al Príncipe, no porque pensara que podía despertarlo, sino por el pecaminoso placer egoísta de acariciar sus tentadores labios.

Giré sobre mis talones y me acerqué nuevamente al lecho del príncipe durmiente. Me senté a su lado y, mientras observaba extasiada la belleza de su rostro, dejé que mis labios murmuraran suavemente en su oído: "Te amo"

Y mientras mi boca se cernía sobre la suya, supe que ese momento era el que había estado esperando toda mi vida de mujer. Supe que ese era el hombre de mis sueños y el protagonista de todas mis fantasías. Y entonces, besarlo, fue alcanzar un paraíso largamente buscado.

Cuando mis labios se separaron de los suyos, su dulce sabor impregnado en mi boca, me quedé mirándolo, sin esperar nada, sabiendo que no era yo la dama de su destino y que ese beso no era más que un regalo para mi misma.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, su rostro se iluminó con un rayo de sol que entró por una ventana inexistente, y sus ojos dorados se abrieron, inundándolo todo con su fuego interior.

Y fue entonces como si nuestras almas se encontraran después de cientos de años durante los cuales yo lo buscaba y él me esperaba, amándonos a través del tiempo y el espacio, como dos seres de distintas épocas y distintos universos que convergen al fin en un mismo punto dimensional impulsados por el destino.

Y mientras nos mirábamos y nos reconocíamos después de tanta ausencia, recordé nuevamente la historia de mi abuela y, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos caramelo, le dije:

"Te llamarás Edward"

Y vivimos felices para siempre

…..

_Un pequeño cuento que escribí hace muchos años para mi esposo, adaptado para ustedes._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
